mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 18 Power Rankings
So this is my first blog post about MasterChef Season 9 and there were seven episodes that have came out prior before I started ranking this so sorry for the delay: So far there's been six eliminated contestants so far: Sid, Sal, Olusola, Stephanie, Darrick and Alecia. I've seen great things from some people, last episode: Cesar and Matt had really shone and although Bowen and Samantha also showed some great hints on their cooking ability as they made it to the top 3 of the mystery box challenge although they didn't win. Samantha ended up in the bottom 4 and Bowen ended up in the bottom 2 in the elimination challenge right after that. So let's start to rank the top 18: 18) Gerron: I'm sorry Gerron however you really were in the bottom during the crab challenge when there were 22 contestants remaining. You won the team challenge which was great and got saved by Cesar before the elimination challenge, well i really don't think you'll go far at this point and you might possibly go home when your team loses next challenge, I hope otherwise happens tough! 17) Ryan: Invisible and is a safe bet to go home 16) Mark: Blaming others during team challenge, that will pretty sure bite him back on the butt during the following one or the one after, but I don't see him going home next, but pretty soon from now would be a good guess. 15) Lindsay: She should really be getting more screen time but I've seen promising things from her, but only one bad dish can send somebody home and it seems that she'll be part of the early boot club as her complexity could sometimes get quite too overbearing :( 14) Taylor: Even though she made a good dish, it was mostly because she's lucky Julia lended her that chocolate, it's still the early stages in the competition, one those two land in an intense elimination challenge or a pressure test together which I can see coming, Julia would probably refuse to lend her those chocolates and the fact that she had trouble making some chocolate sauce, I can see much more trouble coming on her. Darn. 13) Farhan: Great cook who made it to the top 3 during the top 24's very first mystery box. However he's way too cocky to see entering the top 8, he'd stay for a while but he may become Jeff 2.0 and people would want him out and he can't really bake as well compared to the other contestants, and also a tad bit clumsy as well! Hope to see him bounce back stronger! 12) Juni : Love his flair! Great style! Attitude gives in another dimension in the show's storyline! His food looks great and presentable, only problem? He's not shining in television as much as his ring is, which unfortunately means that he's not receiving the winner edit at this very moment. Sorry. 11) Shanika: BANG ON, EBONI 2.0!!! The only thing is that Eboni rises to the top while Shanika falls to the bottom, well I hope this turns around as she has a great personality and someone that is truly fit for this show! I just hope that she enters into the top 3 of a challenge or lead a team to greatness and rise to the occasion in case their team lost. If this happens, she'll definitely be put on the top 8 of my power rankings. 10) Chelsea: She did a great job during the crab challenge when there were 22 contestants still in the competition, however she lead her team to disaster and rose again during the pressure test. Interesting. 9) Samantha: Top 3 in the last mystery box when there were 19 contestants left! I love her sweet personality and charm and although she was in the bottom 4 right after, I still admire her fighting spirit, however she should strengthen her personality and and absorb everything she could learn in MasterChef so that she could potentially gain more experience. If this happens, she's definitely going to be put in my top 8 which is my dream team so far. Tough call on this one. Now on to my ---DREAM TEAM--- 8) Bowen: He was also in the top 3 in the last mystery box along with Samantha, however he was in the bottom 2 in the last elimination challenge however Alecia's dish just fell a bit short. He should expand on other cuisines and not just rely on chinese cuisine as his baseline for every single dish he makes in this competition and use chinese culture as an excuse when he messes up in a dish in order for me to rank him higher up in the current dream team. 7) Ralph: He and I really connect, he's someone who's got charm and also cooks well. Next I want to see him is to top challenges and take on harder risks and more leadership positions in team challenges. However he has a good amount of edit and is really likeable and charming. 6) Ashley: Ashley won on the very first mystery box of the season. That dish she served was absolutely stunning! I really want to try a bit of it, but ever since then, her edit started to fade away slowly and slowly. Is something up? I hope not and she also won the very last apron along with Juni. Ashley is nice and somebody I would like to root for long term. 5) SJ: SJ showed excellency in the team challenge when there were 20 contestants remaining. He obeyed Bown throughout and tried to input ideas but once Bowen became overly aggresive and started to turn down his ideas, SJ stayed calm and followed Bowen, trying not to cause any argument or tension between the team, and the food I see from him sometimes is actually quite meticulous. 4) Matt: Matt really stepped it up today! I was so amazed! He used to always hide in the shadows however I also knew that he'd knock it right off the hook! Excellent churro with a chocolate sauce! I was glad that Cesar didn't save him as he really took this opportunity to rise to the top and furthermore, I really am rooting for Matt now! He should definitely have more screen time 3) Julia: Julia was having a lot of screen time recently, unlike the first 5 episodes which really is something great to see. Moreover her leadership skills during the team challenge in episode 6 were absolutely amazing, she fronts dishes like a pro and is one of the main assets in the red team to seal their win. In episode 7, she wasn't picked in Cesar's "Football Team" which led her to cook churros and chocolate and her churros and chocolate looked and tasted great. She's one to watch out for! 2) Cesar: Cesar won the mystery box last episode, that dish he made was absolutely amazing and he knows when to take people out at the correct time. Nice strategy Cesar!Cesar was also on the losing team durning episode 6 and Chelsea saved him first among 3 people and she said his name immediately! 1) Emily: Top 3 on th very first mystery box challenge but unfortunately didn't win, however her team lost but it clearly wasn't her fault in any way or even partly her fault, Chelsea was allowed to save 3 people among their team of 10 and Emily was unfortunately not saved leading her to compete in the dreaded pressure test and absoultely nailed her banana cream pie! Great job Emily! Going home next: Gerron Hurt Winner Pick in the entire competition: Emily Hallock Category:Blog posts